1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hanging bird feeders. More particularly, the present invention relates to feeders that discharge dry bird seed through a lower trough that is connected to an upper hopper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large variety of bird feeders are known in the art. Many comprise an upright hopper that is suspended from an elevated support such as a tree branch or the like by a suitable hook or clasp connected to the body. Often the hopper has a plurality of perches adjacent various outlet orifices disposed about the feeder periphery. The feed outlets may be simple holes, slits, screens, or gated openings that allow access to the stored feed. In some designs, there is a tray or other flat, planar surface adjacent the feed outlet upon which feed is deposited.
With typical designs, feed drops from the hopper through the outlet orifices in response to gravity. Some designs include chutes for guiding the food from the hopper to the serving area. One or more birds that land upon suitable perches for temporary support can then access and eat the food.
One problem is that much of the birdseed dispensed by typical feeders is concentrated in an irregular pile adjacent the hopper outlet. Even when feed drops into a lower tray or bowl, it tends to bunch up. If the feed were spread out evenly over a larger area, more birds would be able to concurrently visit the feeder, providing more entertainment or excitement for the feeder owner and others observing the feeder and its visitors.
Another problem with common bird feeders is that there is not enough physical separation between neighboring birds. Many less aggressive birds, for example, will postpone eating at a bird feeder until larger or more dominant species that are already there finish and fly off. However, if a bird feeder can somewhat isolate the birds from one another, and space out the regions upon which feed is placed, then more than several birds, often involving more than one species, will feel comfortable eating together.